Two Villians and A Hero
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Len finds Hartley, James, and Wally asleep on the couch. He can't help but remember some of the best memories he has with them.


I dont own 'He's Mine' Rodney Atkins does! And I dont own the lyrics either! Got them off of ' ' I tried to post the url but it wouldnt sty on!

* * *

Len couldn't help but smile as Hartley, James, and Wally fell asleep on the couch after watching terminator. They were his (and the other rogues) sons in everything but blood. He sat down on the chair next to the couch and watched the screen but his mind was somewhere else.

_Old man knocked on my front door_  
_With my teenage boy and a couple more_  
_From up the road_  
_He had him by the collar_  
_Said he caught him shootin' beer bottles_  
_Down in the holler and smokin'_  
_And I said is that right_  
_He said, they won't speak when spoken to_  
_So which one here belongs to you_  
_And I know one does_  
_'Cause they all started runnin'_  
_To your back forty_  
_When they saw me comin' on my gator_  
_I looked in them in the eyes_

_And I said, he's mine that one  
Got a wild-haired side and then some  
it's no surprise what he's done  
He's ever last bit of my old man's son  
And If you knew me then  
There'd be no question in your mind  
You know he's mine  
Yeah he is_

There was one time when it was late at night and everyone was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on his front door. Naturally he told Sam to get it but the other man yelled back saying that he wasn't answering the damn door and was going to bed. So Len got up grumbling under his breath and opened the door. Imagine his surprise when a police officer was holding James and Hartley by the collar.

"Sir these two along with another group were caught down by the river opening. I'm only guessing their yours because I heard one say something about Len Snart and they came running towards your house."

Len glared at the younger males and grabed them by their wrists pulling them into the house and shoving them behind him towards the stairs where he knew Mick was standing.

"Yah their mine"

"Sorry for the trouble sir. Have a nice night"

"Yah you too thanks"

Len closed the door and turned around very slowly to face the sheepish teenagers behind him.

"Oh you two are in some deffinant trouble but its to late to deal with you two now. Go to bed"

_Friday night football games_  
_And livin' for the speakers_  
_To call the name_  
_On the back of number thirty-seven_  
_Just one-forty-five_  
_And five foot eleven_  
_Maybe_

Hartley was in band. So naturally James and Wally decided they wanted to be on the feild with their brother as well. So they became football players. They weren't very good but they tried. Besides they had a huge family that came to watch tehm play, along with Hartley.

It was the only time that Len and Barry sat side by side. The seating arrangements went like this. Len, Barry, Iris, Lisa, Sam, Mick, Mark, and Digger. Sometimes someother Rogues showed up like Top or Abra Cababra. But they all just wanted to watch their boys.

_The Limelight barely shined on him_  
_But everyone still remembers when_  
_He whooped up on that boy way bigger_  
_For taking that cheap shot on our little kicker_  
_And they threw him out_  
_Oh man, you should of, you should of heard me shout_

James wasn't very good at football. But him and Wally together were a force to reckon with. They knew each other and their moves like the back of their hand. No one really expected him to do good for the team but when him and Wally were playing together they were good. So when the one of the bigger players on the opposing team took a cheap shot and tackled Wally snapping his ankle, James tackled him right back.

He punched the daylights out of the kid. It took the both coaches, the ref, and even some of the otehre players to get James off the kid. They threw him out even though everyone in teh crowd was cheering him on. Len was the loudest (next to Barry of course).

_I yelled he's mine that one_  
_Got a wild-haired side and then some_  
_It's no surprise what he's done_  
_He's every last bit of my old man's son_  
_And I'll take the blame_  
_And claim him every time_  
_Yeah man, he's mine and he'll always be_  
_The best thing that ever happened to me_  
_You can't turn it off like electricity_  
_I love him unconditionally _  
_I'll take the blame and claim him every time_  
_Yeah, y'all, he's mine_  
_I thank God, he's mine_  
_Bless his heart_

All the Rogues took the three boys and adopted them into their little families. Two villians and a hero, it was unheard of. But when you came to Central City it was well known and the locals made sure that the tourists knew it. But everyone knew that Captain Cold was the leader. The three teens were his teens. But then there was Len Snart. He was teh father/uncle to them. They were his sons though, each one of them.

Len smiled as he stood up and turned off the T.V then walked over and laid a blanket over the trio asleep on the couch. They were his. His wacky teens. And he wouldn't replcae them for anything.


End file.
